Intentions
by OneNotToBeTrusted
Summary: When Kagome agrees to help out at Miroku's new cafe, Sesshoumaru stirs up trouble surveying merchandise that's not for sale. Oneshot. SessKag.


**Summary: **Sesshoumaru stirs up trouble surveying merchandise that's not for sale.  
**AN:** 'Thoughts' "Dialogue"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly to himself as he made his way down the busy street, heading home after a long day of work at the office. The noise and foul scents of the city made him grateful for the charm that diluted his senses. He briefly entertained the idea of taking Rin into the mountains for the weekend, as the fresh air and hunting would do him good, but quickly shook his head of such thoughts knowing he couldn't leave his work obligations behind so easily. He looked forward to handing his company over to a successor soon and retiring early. They would be more than comfortable.

A brief smile tugged at the corners of his lips, thinking of his future freedom, then disappeared as he realized having no responsibilities would also mean infinite boredom. Rin would grow quickly and soon enough she would not have need of him. He would need to find something else to occupy him. He frowned then, his pace slowing as his thoughts turned somber when a sweet scent beckoned teasingly at him through the crowd.

Puzzled, he stopped and scanned his surroundings, searching for the source.

'There.'

She was standing just across the street selling sweet buns in front of a café. Dark tresses swayed in the breeze teasingly and blue eyes sparkled as she greeted potential customers. She tugged somewhat nervously on the hem of a short blue dress, obviously uncomfortable in her uniform, but drawing attention to her exposed long legs. She had a sweet and kind nature, he could tell by her aura, but there was fire beneath the surface. He liked that. She was the perfect complement to him, dangerous and cold. Before he knew it, he found himself crossing the road and approaching her, needing to know more, to get closer.

Kagome fidgeted with the edges of her hated uniform and cursed Miroku for running such a perverted café. She ceased her mental curses when a powerful aura sent her senses tingling and prodded at her aggressively. She was startled back to reality when a demon stopped in front of her suddenly.

'Is that _his_ aura?' Eyes widened with understanding. 'He's so strong!'

She studied him for a moment, taking in the perfect silver hair tied at the nape of his neck, slender stripes, broad shoulders, and navy suit. He was breathtaking… but also not saying a word.

"Um, can I help you sir? Was there something you wanted?"She tried hesitantly.

He turned molten gold irises to her then, meeting her eyes and she gasped. He had the calculating eyes of a dangerous predator. Something clicked between them and a voice deep inside of her whispered 'run.'

He spoke before she could register the command.

"One please, Ka-go-me," the velvety voice read her name tag with a teasing lilt and she blushed prettily as she completed his order. He hated the buns, but knew Rin would enjoy it and he wanted to talk to the woman. She was not scared, despite his less than polite prodding at her aura, and she smelled wonderful. His instincts ran amok and he found himself wanting to chase her, to play with her, before devouring her perfect little body with his own.

'What _was_ that?' she wondered to herself, thinking about her urge to suddenly run. 'Have I become prey all of a sudden?'

A part of her hoped not, but another more wicked part hoped yes as she looked up at him from under dark lashes. She handed him his bag with another bright smile, but faltered when he didn't leave immediately.

"You are a miko?" he questioned softly, pressing closer. He looked pleased when she nodded.

"Why do you work here, then?" he continued in gentle tones, contrasting starkly with his predatory body language. He was genuinely puzzled. Mikos were in high demand, especially powerful ones.

He frowned when another voice interrupted her answer.

"I needed help," said a human male behind her. Sesshoumaru reluctantly stepped back and stared coldly at the newcomer. He grinned easily at him, but his eyes were less than friendly. He was clearly concerned with Sesshoumaru's interest in the miko.

"Is there a problem, youkai-sama? I am the owner here, Miroku Houshi," he continued politely.

"Not at all," he reassured smoothly, and then ignored him.  
"Thank you, Ka-go-me," He redirected, murmuring her name almost intimately, and smirking at her immediately blush.

He sent her a heated stare once more before he nodded at Miroku and left. Traces of youki lingered on the edges of Kagome's aura and Miroku chuckled as he clapped his hands with spiritual energy to clear them away.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It seems you have a demon suitor, that's definitely not the last we'll see of _him_," he teased.

"Wha-? No…no way! He just wanted the…umm, sticky bun…" she protested lamely, but she already knew he was right.

"Well, he was definitely surveying the _merchandise_. Just not the ones for sale," Miroku implied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively with a grin.

She buried her face in her hands, cheeks aflame and heart pounding with excitement while she considered what her life might be like if she chose to accept. Courting was something new to her, and though she didn't know this strange demon at all, she found herself wanting to.

She wanted to find some softness beneath his seemingly cold exterior, so with this goal in mind, she set her shoulders, returned to selling the treats, and glanced in the direction he had gone every now and then.

Meanwhile, said taiyoukai was strolling leisurely home with renewed purpose in his stride, a smirk on his lips, and a mind focused on future blue-eyed pups.

'Something to occupy me, _indeed_.'

* * *

Written for Dokuga's Oneshot Prompt #93 - Merchandise.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
